1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition suitable for ink jet recording, in particular, an ink composition with superior ozone resistance, additive precipitation resistance and clogging resistance, an ink jet recording method using the same and a recorded material recorded by the recording method.
2. Related Art
An ink composition using a phthalocyanine compound is widely used as an ink composition for ink jet recording to realize excellent color images such as cyan color. In addition, recently, printing has been performed using this ink composition to render color images in combination with magenta and yellow ink compositions to render images composed of plural colors (color images) indoors or the like.
However, the ink composition using a phthalocyanine compound has a problem in that the phthalocyanine compound is changed in color or discolored due to an oxidative gas such as ozone, nitrogen oxides and sulfur oxides, in particular, ozone, present in air.
In order to prevent change in color or discoloration, a cyan ink composition containing a copper phthalocyanine compound, an imidazole derivative, an antioxidant, saccharide, or naphthalene-1-sulfonic acid having a hydroxy or amino group at 4-position is suggested as a solution to improve light resistance (Pamphlet of International Publication No. WO99/50363).
However, as a result of intense investigations and research, the inventors of the invention confirmed that an ink composition with superior ozone resistance cannot be obtained in spite of using the afore-mentioned solution.